I still love you after all these years
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Silly one-short . Calleigh is waiting for her wife at the bar, when her wife is late she strikes up a conversation with a man sitting next to her. BoaVista cuteness.


**_Author's Note:_** I have been wanting to do a CSI: Miami fic for the longest time and this idea came to me a while back. However I could not decide who to put with Calleigh, it was between Horatio and Natalia, in the end if fell on Natalia as it felt right this time. With that said, there might be a DuCaine in the near future as I have missed this fandom.

* * *

 ** _I still love you after all these years_**

Calleigh was sitting at the bar 'the beast and the rose,' as she had so many times before. She usually came there when she has a rough day and needed to cool down. Sometimes she had a glass of wine and sometimes she went for non-alcoholic like now. She looked at her Virgin Pina colada with a sigh.

So this was what she was reduced to, a mother of three that couldn't even enjoy an alcoholic drink anymore. The middle-aged blonde was about to look at the time when she heard a darker voice say, "It is a shame that a pretty girl like you should sit here alone."

"I am waiting for someone," she said honestly, as she was, hoping that would scare him off.

"I see, mind if I keep you company to your husband gets here," he said, eying the golden band on her finger.

"If you must," she sighed again. She didn't even have the energy to tell him to back off or to correct him telling him she was waiting for her wife. After all she had just come off a double shift.

He sat down on the bar stool next to her, ordering a beer. How typical she thought, a beer, why always a beer, why not something more interesting. Then again she figured beer was one of the most common drinks to order. She didn't comment on that as she looked the man next to her up and down. Blonde like herself, athletic build, perhaps in his forties, no wedding band, but a clear mark after one. Meaning he was either looking for a quick affair, fun, a shoulder to cry, or all three. She didn't intend to be either, although she could at least talk to him to make time pass faster.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said once the beer was put in front of him.

"What is there to tell, I am mother of three, two girls and a boy, I live and work here in Miami, was born in Louisiana, I sometimes miss the place. I have three older brothers, my parents are divorces, I've been happily married for ten years now," she said, as she took another sip of her drink. It was more like a resettle than anything else. She failed to mention it was her wedding anniversary today and that she was waiting for the love of her life. She said only what was strictly necessary.

"And still you are sitting alone at a bar, not a happy marriage?" he wondered curiously.

"We had our ups and downs, but we are happy. Still if one wants to take a drink at the bar before going home there is no rule against it," she shrugged lightly. To be fair it was not, no need to be jealous about it even. Both were faithful and only had eyes on each other, even after all these years.

"Well that is good, that there still is some couples that makes it," he said with a half-smile, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I take it you are not married then," said the blonde, pretending to be interested, casting a half eye on her wrist watch. She did not like to be kept waiting. At least not for too long, now it had gone almost an hour from when they agreed to meet. She figured she would give it max thirty minutes more, knowing how busy work was these days. Sadly, too many dead bodies showed up during spring break.

"I was, but my wife cheated on me with two of her coworkers, she used the excuse I was not desiring her enough after our children was born," he sighed heavily.

Calleigh put a hand on his arm saying, "Well she should have talked to you before she went with someone else."

"I know, right, how do you and your husband do it, keep the magic alive when you have been married as long as you have, with children and all?" he looked at her with wondering eyes.

Calleigh thought for a second before she answered, "Well as I said we have had up and down. We get up and go to the same work place so we see each other a lot both on and off work, so you would think we got fed up with each other. However it is more like working with your best friend and in between we sneak moments and give each other small presents or little notes and stuff like that. A small comment on a rainy day can sometimes be enough. If we have issues we usually talk them out."

"Sounds like a healthy relationship," he smiled warmly at her.

"Oh it is," she said with a heartfelt laugh.

"Still I sense your man is late as you keep looking at the time," he mentioned.

"Well my shift ended earlier than planned, there was a little trouble with the kids at school," she said with a sigh. Austin and Patty had ended in a fight with some of their peers to defend their adoptive mother's honor again. It didn't happen all that often anymore, after all she had been that for eleven years now. Still some children could have quite cruel comments. It didn't really help that they now were eighteen and sixteen, bullies were still bullies.

"I know what that is like, my boy Justin gets in fights every occasionally," he said and found his phone and showed a picture on his phone.

"Handsome man as his dad," she said with a wink. Nothing even slightly flirting about it, more honesty as he was handsome.

"Thank you, and your children?" he wondered curiously.

Calleigh found her phone and showed him a picture of Austin and Patty and their younger sister Casey. Her now wife had found she was pregnant by accident not long after Calleigh adopted Austin and Patty. It was one of the many things that had brought them together. He took a closer look and smiled at her saying, "Beautiful like their mother."

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile, she really did love them with all of her heart.

He was about to say something Calleigh heard a too familiar voice behind her say, "Oh there you are love, I am soo sorry I am late, I had to make sure Casey had everything before she went home to Anna's. Then there was one thing I needed to take care of and traffic this hour is murder."

Calleigh's eyes brightened up as she turned to look at Natalia. Her brown hair was greying and was slightly messy, she was wearing a red dress with white feathers all over. She looked slightly stressed, but in Calleigh's eyes it didn't matter, her wife was the most beautiful woman in the world. The moment she was there, that her wife being late was all forgiven. The middle-aged blonde got up from the seat and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, saying, "Shall we?"

"Yes," said the Hispanic woman, holding out her hand. Calleigh took it, giving the man she had been talking to a polite nod, as she left him behind. He could feel his eyes on them as they walked away.

"Who was he?" Natalia wondered more curious than anything else.

"Oh just some man that had been cheated on by his wife, or so he claimed. I am glad we never had that problem," said Calleigh and gave her love a peck on the cheek.

"Like I would stray and risk losing the most beautiful woman in the world," Natalia gave her a loving glance as she opened the door for. Calleigh stepped outside asking, "So Mrs. Boa Vista what do you have planned today? I do believe we still have about three hours or more before our oldest children are home from soccer practice and ballet lesson."

"I thought well it might sound silly but we could go to the movies, my treat. We haven't done that and seen anything not including cartoons or superheroes," said Natalia, blushing shyly due to the proposition.

"That is a great idea, is there popcorn and candy included?" Calleigh beamed at her.

"Anything you want," Natalia couldn't help but laughing heartfelt. Calleigh was such a sweet tooth. Over the years, she had learned that almost anything could be forgiven with a chocolate or other types of candy. It was still a miracle to her that she never seemed to put on any weight due to it. She had gained some over the years, but she was still almost as slender as the day they met.

"Hmmm what about you then, if I can have anything I want?" Calleigh wondered, her eyes shining with deep desire.

"You can have me any time," Natalia felt a shiver run down her spine. It had been a while since they had done anything with each other.

"Good, we should have time if the move is not too long," the blonde nuzzled against her lovers cheek.

"I agree," said Natalia feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

"It is crazy how much I still love you after all these years," whispered Calleigh as she pressed a kiss to her lips. It had done the same the first time she had seen Natalia walking into the lab what seemed like decades ago.

As the kiss broke Natalia whispered, "And I you, you had me floored the first time I saw you in the lab. Of course, I thought you were out of my league and so I didn't try anything."

"I wish you had," said the blonde, holding her close, nuzzling against her neck ever so lovingly.

"Perhaps, I am just glad I have you now," she whispered and kissed her yet again, letting it linger, simply enjoying holding her wife this close. Calleigh felt nothing but flutters, she could hardly wait until they got home from the movies. Mostly because if she knew her wife right she had like herself bought new lingerie for the occasion.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
